Omoigakenai
by Kaen
Summary: A year before the Priestess of Suzaku appeared, there was the tale of an exiled mountain bandit... (Previously titled "Tasuki x Tamahome?")
1. Tasuki x Tamahome?

Tasuki x Tamahome?

All right, I think it's about time that I test the waters here. Just out of curiosity, who would be interested in a fic with a Tasuki x Tamahome pairing? Those two are my favorite shounen-ai pairing, and I'm simply trying to see if a story like that would even be worth writing. If I get at least five reviews in its support, I'll go for it, but please do not review telling me how much you hate this pairing. Right now I am merely seeking to please the minority so if you don't like it, don't comment. Thanks!

-Kaen (who's on a _major_ shounen-ai kick…)


	2. Prologue: Collisions and Betrayal

Omoigakenai

Prologue: Collisions and Betrayal

By Kaen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! I can't believe how much support I got for a fic with a Tasuki x Tamahome pairing! I suppose now would be a good time to thank everyone who responded, so thank you all so much! Your input was really such a thrill to me. ^^ Anyways, as you might have noticed, I've left up the polling page before this chapter. The reason that I've done so is to show the demand that there is for Tamahome x Tasuki fics and to encourage more authors to write this pairing (You wouldn't want to be stuck with only _this_ fic forever, now would you?). Not to mention how much I just love reviews… ^^& As requested, I have made an attempt to incorporate a plot into this story. This is my very first shounen-ai fic, though, so I truly apologize if it's disappointing. With that said, I'll be quiet and let you read. Thanks and please review! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Blockhead, watch where you're going!" the red-haired young man snarled as he slammed into another person traveling on the pitch-dark mountain pass. He grimaced as the force of the collision tipped him off balance and he began to fall backwards. Gritting his teeth together at the impact, the hand that wasn't supporting his weight rubbed his to back to help alleviate the pain. He glared daggers at the faceless silhouette.

"Shut up! And where were _you_ looking?!" came the response of the other crash victim. His young and steady voice resonated annoyance as he could be heard pushing himself up off the ground. Metal striking metal could distinctly be perceived in the dark of night. "Ah!"

The man sitting on the cold ground jumped slightly at the other's sudden outburst. Arching an eyebrow, he placed his weight on his left arm and pushed himself up to a standing position. He listened lackadaisically to the other as he offhandedly brushed the dust off of his leather trench coat.

"Where did that other mon go?" He dropped down to his hands and knees, meticulously scrutinizing the rocky ground for the lost coin. His fingers combing through the lose dirt as he cried dismayingly, "Not here, not here, not here!"

"What the…?" the red-haired youth sputtered melodramatically before mocking, "You're really cheap, aren't you?"

He could feel the other boy look up, his eyes falling upon his darkened form. He was practically radiating malice he asked, pressing each word, "Hey… _You_ wouldn't have pocketed it, would you have now?"

"Who'd do a stingy thing like that?"

"I don't believe you," he growled accusingly, his entire body tensing. 

The boy exhaled loudly as he brought a hand to sooth his temples. He rested his other hand on his hip, supporting his weight on that leg, casting his amber eyes to the ground while trying to block out the oncoming headache. It was then that he noticed a coin, shining dimly in the pale moonlight at his feet. He crouched down next to it and clinked against the hard ground with a single finger. "Oh! I found it! I found it! This is it, isn't it?"

"So you _did_ swipe it!" He lunged in the general direction of the supposed offender. "Give it back!"

The red-haired man growled, hurtling the single mon towards the area where he perceived the high-strung other to be clambering about. "How stupid," he commented insolently. "I don't have time to be messing with you." Turning his back to the boy, he took off running at such a speed that it had appeared that he had vanished into thin air. 

The relieved, but still slightly irritated boy watched his antagonist vanish into the night with an almost imperceptible speed. Curiosity and awe were quickly replaced with his previous feelings of annoyance as a strand of teal hair fell into his gray eyes, bringing him from his stupor. Tweaking the loose hair away, the youth clenched his hand around the difficult coin. He spared one last glance to the area where the other man had been, his eyes narrowing as he breathed out, "Bastard."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Genrou continued on at such a breakneck pace until he was certain that he was out of the other boy's sight. Slowing down to a brisk walk, he began to reflect on his preceding encounter.

Is that guy even a man? He got so upset over absolutely nothing! I hope I never get stuck with anyone who gets that uptight about nothing… 

His brow creased. It wasn't like him to be so easily agitated. Although a hot temper was one of his most defined characteristics, he didn't usually get so agitated over such simple things. But now it was definitely different. He was in a race against time to get this essential medicine the boss, Hakurou, before it was too late. The boss had been so sick when Genrou had left, so sick that he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be back in time. He honestly couldn't even contemplate life without the boss, and if he were just gone…? Could it be that he was already gone…? Genrou could feel his tears swelling up as he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to think about- couldn't think about- the possibility of it being too late. He shook his head, reaching inside of his jacket to reassure that himself that his elusive medicine was still residing in the pocket within. He rested his hand there as he walked, seeking reassurance in its packaged form, and slowed his heartbeat to a normal pace. 

It wasn't just his adored leader's illness that had been weighting on his tormented mind, though. He thoughts often returned to a certain Mount Kaou girl. The girl, Reirei, who had been clever enough to stowaway with him and Kouji, pretending all the while to be kidnapped. Reirei, who had been brave enough to challenge a demon. And Reirei, the girl who had loved him and died retrieving the tessen for him. She hand fallen just a few inches away from his hands. Only a few inches more, if he had just run a little faster, if could have just heard her sooner, if only… she could have lived…  Genrou's tears swelled up higher and soon spilled over. Growling in disgust with himself, he hurriedly wiped the worthless tears away with the back of his hand. There was no meaning in shedding tears over someone who could never be reached by them.

As he had been reflecting on the recent events, Genrou had not paying close attention to his surroundings. He almost surprised himself when he looked up and saw the towering Mount Reikaku bandit fortress. Hopefulness sprouted within him as he rushed to the door, banging against it with his fist. "Open it, damn it! I got medicine for the boss!"

"Who's there?" a booming voice yelled down from the above watchtower. Genrou quickly took a couple steps back to accommodate for the drastic difference in height and looked up. 

"You're telling me to 'stop right there'? What's wrong with you?! It's Genrou, and I got medicine for the boss so hurry up and let me in! " he shouted to the guard, irritation once again entering his voice. The long uncomfortable silence that followed unnerved Genrou, small beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead.  

"Uh, Genrou… Something's happened…Maybe you should just… Listen, you gotta get outta here! Now!"

"What's happened in there?" Genrou demanded, panic causing his voice to waver slightly. 

There was another silence as he Genrou could hear a slight shifting from the lookout. "Genrou, right? It _is_ the little unworthy chore-boy, isn't it?"

Genrou's amber eyes widened, and then narrowed in disgust. "Eiken! Is that you, you slimy bastard! What the hell's going on in there?!"

"Nothing at all, Genrou…" he continued in a singsong voice, deliberately pausing a nearly unbearable time before explaining: "It's just that our sorry excuse for a boss has finally keeled over and _I'm_ the leader now! I think that you should just walk away like the little misfit that you are…"

Genrou felt his stomach turn. Could it be true…? Could Hakurou really be…? No! Eiken's got to be lying! Rage boiled within him as he yelled back, pressing each word, "Like _hell_ I will! You're _dead_ the second I get in there, Eiken!!"

"The second _you_ get in here, Genrou? What second are we talking about? To the best of _my _knowledge, you're not getting in here at all. If you'd like to try it, go right on ahead, but I must warn you that you'll, unfortunately, be burnt to ashes."

Ashes? The _tessen_! Genrou had given it to Kouji right before he left. Could Eiken have stolen it? What the hell was going on in there!? There was a long silence from the fortress that he noticed, but quickly dismissed from his thoughts because of his absorption in his own desperate questions that demanded answers. He was taken off guard by the creaking of the huge door that marked the main entrance of the bandit fortress. He tensed, preparing to fight his way in is necessary. A flash of silver was the first thing visible from the shadows of the entrance, and then the stout figure of Eiken, grinning haughtily. 

"_Eiken_, you _goddamn bastard_!!" Genrou lunged at him, his fists clenched in fury. 

The distance between them was quickly closing and Eiken's widening grin was the only thing Genrou was aware of before: "REKKA SHINEN!!"

"What is-" Genrou managed to stammer out, crossing his arms protectively over his face immediately before being engulfed in a sea of flames. He gasped for air through the intense heat, the force of the attack driving him back several yards. The flames died down and he fell to his knees, bracing himself with his hands on the damp ground. He panted heavily, futilely attempting to slow his racing heart. Sadistic laughter echoed over the desolate mountaintop, a crash of thunder alerting Genrou of the looming storm.  

Lightning streaked the black sky, vaguely illumination Eiken as he warned, "You might just want to scurry along now, little chore-boy… I'm running the show now, and I'm sure that I've made a point of your inferiority. But you're absolutely welcome to try again, if you enjoy the pain."

"Damn you…" Genrou growled, fingers digging into the hard ground. The first drops of rain began to fall around him, thunder obtrusively announcing its presence once again. He bit his lower lip hard; until the blood trickled to his chin and fell to the ground where it mingled with the growing number of rain droplets. 

"_Damn you_!!" he shrieked, forcing himself to his feet. "You're _dead_!!" 

With this, Genrou rushed again at the traitor, preparing to beat him for all he was worth. He knew it was a lost battle before Eiken even lifted the tessen and uttered the sacred chant. Genrou was once again driven back by the bursting blaze, skidding to a halt in the mud. He felt a faint twinge on his thigh, gasping as it gave out under his weight. Crashing to the ground, barely catching himself his other knee, the injured bandit glared at Eiken. Genrou clasped a trembling hand to his leg, a small stream of warm blood escaping from underneath. But it wasn't just his hand that was trembling, but rather, it was his entire being radiating the rage and frustration of his helplessness. A last ghastly laugh could be heard through the now heavy rain, followed by the creaking of the main door, and the finally the slam that informed Genrou that he had been sealed out. Fists met then slick ground as Genrou pounded it repeatedly, venting: "Damn it, damn it, _damn it!!_" 

Genrou continued to curse as he cautiously pushed himself off the muddy ground. He allowed himself several seconds to accommodate to his injured limb, repeatedly testing its endurance by placing some of his weight on it. Sparing one more glance to the fortress from which he had been recently exiled, he snorted in disgust, thinking: _Cowards… every fucking one of them… _His rain-dampened fiery locks fell repeatedly in front of his scowling eyes, but Genrou barely even noticed how they obscured his vision. He walked in silence, sparing an occasional curse, as the droplets of rain formed small streams through his darkened hair, down his long coat, and over the open wound on his leg. Although most of the second blow was driven towards the ground due to Eiken's terrible aim, almost all the blow that had succeeded in striking him had been directed to his thigh and it was making damn near impossible to walk. And as if just walking wasn't a hard enough task as it was, the ground was slick with the rain, the dangerously close flashes of lighting accompanied the booming thunder grew ever closer, and the howl of wolves… Wait, wolves? He spun around just in time to catch glimpse the six or seven of the beasts race past him. Turning to face them, Genrou swallowed out of nervous habit as the wolves turned and began to emit low growls, their beady eyes focused directly on the wounded bandit. 

"Not now…" he pleaded, being even more unnerved by the creatures' eerie, softly glowing aura. He reached slowly for the sword strapped on his back if need be he had to defend himself, maintaining eye contact with the closest snarling wolf. As soon as he had unsheathed his weapon, the lead wolf lunged at him, growling louder than ever. "I've had enough of this shit!" Genrou bellowed, carelessly and brutally slicing through the animal that had been in midair. The force that his own attack had taken knocked him off balance as he effortlessly sliced through, crumbling to his knees once again. His head snapped up just in time to see the rest of what had been the wolf pack vanish in a flash of faint magenta light. 

_What the hell's going on now? _Something fluttered right in front of his wide, perplexed amber eyes. _Isn't that…_ _Paper? _

Genrou blinked in confusion as the two pieces floated lazily to the rocky earth. Following them with his widened eyes, he strained his vision against the dark night, dropping the sword by his side, as he poked the closest strand cautiously. On the scrap, the character for "wolf" was clearly inscribed. Apprehension imbedded itself in his mind as he knelt down and quickly gathered the other shred in his hands. He studied both the fragments intensely, his brow creasing in concentration. It seemed to be just ordinary sheets of rice paper, so how in the world could a pack of wolves form from it? Could it be a form of magic or witchcraft? He sighed heavily, frustrated, and tore his gaze from his illogical discovery. His sight then fell on a pair of worn shoes. He followed the shoes up to the `more worn cloak, then to long white hair, the leathery skin of a bearded face, and then finally the large hat that obscured the other's eyes. Genrou swallowed uncertainly, and jumped somewhat as the man abruptly snapped his head up. Eyes of steely blue met Genrou's amber ones. His world spun, and soon faded into the unfathomable veil of midnight… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The prologue is done! Yay! I guess I would have called this chapter one, but I needed to have a setting for this story and much of this was already written in Genrou Den! O.O Just in case you haven't read Genrou Den or do not recognize any differences ^^&, I promise that this will eventually branch out into its own original story. All I'll say about it in advance is that Genrou/Tasuki was sixteen when he left to find medicine for Hakurou and seventeen when the series started. I'm guessing that's a pretty sizable amount of time, and this is a Tasuki x Tamahome fic, so… ^_~ Anyway, I'll try to have the next installation of _Omoigakenai_ out as soon as possible. Support really helps the process go faster, so please review! Thank you!

-Kaen ^^


End file.
